vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Script:1234
Comments In version 9.0 of YankRing is stated: :When replaying a macro which used any of the zap keys (f,F,t,T,/,?) you were prompted again for the string to match on (Ovidiu C). I still have this problem, and this stops me using YankRing. Is it possible that this is my mistake? --Preceding unsigned comment added by anon 08:08, May 18, 2010 :If you can provide an example of the line of text you are editing, the command you executed and the command you are replaying it with I can comment on it Dfishburn 12:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC). Well, now i just installed again YankRing and it works without problems. Probably something have been messed up before. Thank you for commenting help! ---- When I yank (yy) a line consisting of 11111111111 (11 characters) then paste it (p) to the next line it appears as 11111111111-1. :This has been fixed in the YankRing version 11.0 release. Dfishburn 12:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- When I try to manipulate text using search while the plugin is enabled, I don't see the search text highlighted live. It's a show stopper for me, I do a lot of text manipulation using search. For example, d/end does not highlight the word "end" before I hit , so I don't get to know until after the text is deleted if I'd chosen the text I intended to choose. --Preceding unsigned comment added by anon 19:53, May 24, 2011 :It would surprise me if the YankRing was responsible for this. If you started Vim with --noplugin and tried this again it would help. Then post your results on the vim_use mail list. Dfishburn 12:42, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- When having clipboard=unnamedplus in your vimrc, yankring doesn't work at all. :unnamedplus support was added in YankRing version 12.0. Dfishburn 12:42, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :unnamedplus support was improved in YankRing version 13.0. Dfishburn 11:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi. For compatibility reason (version 7.2), could it be fixed with clipboard=unnamed too? Thank you. --September 17, 2011 :If you find an issue, please post to vim_use. Try the new version of the YankRing, 13.0 and see if there is still an issue. Then you will need to describe the behaviour you are seeing. Much better via an email chain, as these can get complicated based on Vim settings.Dfishburn 11:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- YankRing does not work when using 'gp' or 'gP'. The message 'YR: You must paste text first, before you can replace' is shown. When using 'gp', line("'is not equal to line('.'). --January 17, 2012 :Tests look good with 13.0 [[User:Dfishburn|Dfishburn] 11:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Big problem: when "sudo vim", the yankring file is chowned to root: the next time Vim is used with a regular user, an error is returned as soon something is yanked. My solution is to disable yankring as root. Note though that letting g:yankring_enabled = 0 doesn't prevent the file to be touched. My hack to solve the problem is: if $USER 'root' let loaded_yankring = 120 endif --piro, January 26, 2012 :Looks like a good solution. The YankRing is just using built in Vim functions to read and write that file. The API does not provide the ability to change user accounts or set permissions. Dfishburn 11:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- The mode of the yankring history file should be 600 for security. --January 28, 2012 :The YankRing is just using built in Vim functions to read and write that file. The API does not provide the ability to set permissions. Dfishburn 11:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- I would like to be able to bring up the YankRing window and hit a number to paste that item. (0 - 9 only) -- Feb 02, 2012 :Great idea, this is now part of version 14.0 Dfishburn 11:45, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- I found a bug that breaks undo in version 14.0. I have verified it wasn't a problem in my vimrc or interaction with other plugins using vim -u NONE -u .vim/bundle/yankring/plugin/yankring.vim . The following keystrokes result in yankring removing the text and breaking undo so that the original text is lost: i12i This is the vim --version -- Sun Aug 12 20:59:29 UTC 2012 YankRing keeps adding yankring_history_v2.txt to my home directory, perhaps it shouldn't? -- 16:58, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- My YankRing (version 17.0, cloned from github) screws up yanking and then replacing. To eliminate the possibility of interaction with other plugins, I used vim -u NONE -u ./YankRing.vim/plugin/yankring.vim (on Windows Vista, using git bash -- but the behavior is the same in gVim, or MacVim at my home computer). Here are the steps I used to reproduce this problem, including screenshots 1 - Starting with some text and the result of :YRShow on the split window 2 - Yanked the first line using yy. YankRing adds it correctly. 3 - I then select the remaining lines to yank. 4 - Yanking the lines adds them to YankRing correctly as well. Now, I select the first line (V)... 5 - ...and paste (p). The line should be replaced with the 3 yanked lines, but it isn't (and the YankRing remains the same). 6 - I paste again (p), and the same line (AAAA) is pasted instead of the 3 other lines (as would be expected if the previous replace had happened). The AAAA line is then added (or, at least, shown) to the YankRing. Am I missing something here, or is this a real bug? Because it sure seems this way, but I don't see anyone else complaining about it.